


I dare you to...

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Gavin and Nines lost a bet, now they have to do dares by Connor and Hank. Each day they will have to do a dare and if they don't then they have to drink a bottle of hot sauce. The dares will be crazy, dangerous, naughty, silly, etc.Feelings are involved!You can give me dares for them to do!





	1. Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea randomly and wanted to type it up!  
Each day I will update a chapter.  
Hope you will enjoy the first chapter!

Gavin and Nines enter the precinct both wearing dresses. Gavin was wearing a dress that went down to his knees and was black with a bow in the middle. Nines was wearing a dress that almost went down to the floor and was blue with pink dots.

Gavin sat down red in the face and was trying to hide his face. Nines went to get coffee and came back with Tina laughing as she held out her phone and was taking pictures. Nines sat down and watch with amusement as some other officers took out their phones and took pictures.

Gavin looked at Tina with an angry face. "Awe someone isn't having fun!" She says in a baby voice. "At least Nines is enjoying this!" She says and Gavin glances at Nines. Nines did have a blue tinge to his face but weren't affected with the dare. "It's not that bad at least we don't have to go out and do cases. Fowler told me that we can do desk duty for the two weeks. " Nines tells Gavin.

Gavin crosses his arms and huffs. "You just like the attention." He grumbles. Nines smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "You know you didn't have to do the dare. You could have drunk the hot sauce." Nines smirks and went to type up reports. Gavin glares at Nines and went to work.

Hank and Connor had a list that was filled with dares. Connor and Hank looked at each other and smirked at each other. "Oh, these two weeks are going to be fun," Hank says and Connor smiles.

Gavin sighs as their shift was over. "Finally the day is over." Nines looked up and smile. "Glad that you don't have to wear the dress anymore?" Nines asks. "Yep!" Gavin says and stood up from his desk. Nines turned off the computers and stood up and they walked through the door and head to Gavin's car.

Nines got into the driver's side and started the car up as Gavin got into the passenger side and took out his phone. Tina was texting him showing all of the pictures that she got from herself and others. Gavin blushes and groans. Then Connor texts him and Gavin curses. "Fucking hell!" 


	2. Pink and hot sauce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dared to wear pink but only Nines did the dare.  
Gavin had to drink the hot sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gavin didn't like pink so he didn't do the dare. Nines, on the other hand, wore everything in pink. His shirt and pants were matching with a dark pink and his shoes were light pink. Even his hair was pink. When Gavin saw him in pink he was laughing his ass off.

They walked the bar that Hank and Connor told them to meet them there. They sat at a booth and Hank hands his a small bottle of hot sauce. " Drink up," Hank smirks. Gavin took the bottle and squirts it into his mouth. Gavin coughs and Nines hands him a glass of ice water and Gavin gulps it down.

"Ah man, you should have seen your face!" Hank laughs. "It was so red!" Gavin rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He grumbles. Nines scans him to make sure he was okay. "If you had more hot sauce your taste buds would be ruined," Nines tells Gavin. Gavin flips him off.

Nines laugh and went to get more ice water. As he was at the barstool someone bumps into him. "Oops sorry hot stuff." Nines turns his head to the voice and scan him. "Don't worry about," Nines says and take the glass back to the group. "Hey, wait ." The guy grabs Nines shoulder and hands him a piece of paper. "Call me~" Nines watches as the guy leaves and continue back to the table.

"The fuck was that about?" Gavin asks with a hit of jealousy in his voice. "The guy's name was Hunter and he was trying to flirt with me," Nines explained. "Seems like a douche," Gavin grumbles making Hank and Connor look at each other and give each other a knowing look. "He gave me his number but I am not going to call him," Nines says as he takes the piece of paper and crumbles it into a ball.

Soon they were heading back to the house and opened the front door. Gavin yawns and sits on the couch. Nines sat beside him scanning him. "You got jealous when I said that Hunter tried to flirt with me," Nines says breaking the silence. "You know I won't date him when I already want to date someone else." He says getting up and heading to the kitchen. Gavin growls and stood up and follows Nines into the kitchen. "And that is?" Gavin's asks full on jealous.

"Not going to tell you easily. I'll give you hints starting tomorrow." Nines smirks and heads to his room that Gavin allowed him to stay in.

Gavin rolls his eyes and heads to his room. He opens his door and shuts it. Jealousy ran through his blood as he took off clothes and put on a t-shirt and climbs into bed. _Who would Nines want to date? _Gavin wonders. Just as he was about to drift off to his mind wandered to Nines wearing the pink outfit. _God, he looks good in pink!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Tongue Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is dared by StichedLovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!  
Sorry that it is short!

Nines chuckles as he reads the text message that Connor sends him. Gavin looked up from the TV and turns his head to the left. "What's so funny Nines?" Gavin asks. "Connor wants me to pierce your tongue," Nines tells Gavin. Gavin laughs and sits up. "Fuck yes! I always wanted to get my tongue pierced!" Gavin cheers. Nines smiles at the way Gavin was acting. "Alright, let's go online and find what type of piercing and where you want it at," Nines says and went to get Gavin's phone.

"So you want a dark blue ball piercing right?" Nine asks as he got Gavin sitting down on the chair in the kitchen. "Yes now hurry up!" Gavin says. "Impatient," Nines says and begins to get the items ready and Gavin opens his mouth and Nines uses a needle and pulls it out of Gavin's mouth. He grabs the jewelry and places the ball with it. "Okay all done," Nines says and stood up and Gavin rushes out of the kitchen and enters the bathroom. "Sweet!"

It was later in the day and Gavin had taken a picture of the piercing and send it to Connor and Hank. As he was texting them Gavin asks Nines a question. "Are you going to give me a hint on who you want to date?" Nines sighs and nods his head. "Yes, and the hint is that I like the person's eyes," Nines says and Gavin snorts. "What color are they?" Gavin asks wanting to get more hints. "The color is gray." Nines glances at Gavin and smirks. Gavin crosses his arms and stays quiet.

Nines stood up and said goodnight and went to bed. Gavin grabs the pillow and covers it against his face. _Why! Who else had gray eyes? _Gavin was filled with dread and jealousy. _Does he like me? I am even his type? Is he gay? _Thoughts and questions ran through his brain till he got tired and heads to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank dares Nines to get a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets a tattoo that is demon wings!  
Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Nines," Hank asks as he stops by Nines and Gavin's desk. "Yes, Hank?" Nines replies as he continues to type on the computer. "You should get a tattoo," Hank smirks. "Alright if I can, I will," Nines says and Hank went to his desk. _Mmmm what type of tattoo shall I get? _Nines wonders.

During his break, he went to the break room and sees Tina getting coffee. "Hello, Officer Tina," Nines says and Tina turns around. "Oh hey, Nines! Kind of weird that Gavin isn't here." She says. "Agreed. Hank had dared me to get a tattoo. What do you think I should get?" He asks Tina. "Demon wings or a wolf tattoo." She says. "Okay, thanks, Tina." He nods his head and leaves the room. Tina watches him and smiles. "Hopefully he gets the demon wings." She mutters.

Soon his shift ends and he heads home. Gavin didn't go to work because he got a cold. Nine opens the front door and sees Gavin on the couch covered with a blanket and box of tissues on the table. "Hey, Nines!" Gavin yells out and smiles. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. His nose was also red. "Have you rested today?" Nines asks Gavin. "No. Oh, by the way, Tina texted me that you are getting a tattoo?" Nines nodded. "Yes If I am able too." Gavin sneezes loud and grabs a tissue. "Bless you," Nines says and opens the bottle of medicine that was on the table. "Thanks," Gavin mutters.

"So since you are sick you are not going with me." Gavin pouts but shrugs his shoulders. "Okay." Nines stood up from the couch and heads to a place that does tattoos. He enters the small building and a small chubby girl walks up to him." Hello, what can I do for you?" She asks. "Can you let an android get a tattoo?" He asks. "Yes, we can! What do you want and where do you want it at? She asks. "I would like demon wings and it can be on my back." She nods her head and motions his to follow. "Alrighty then let's get started!"

Nines sighs as he drove home from the tattoo shop. He was glad that he has gotten the demon wings. He opens the door and sees Gavin asleep. Nines smiles and heads to the kitchen and begins to cook dinner. Gavin wakes up and coughs. "Here." Nines hands him a glass of water. "Thanks and what did you get?" Nines smiles and takes off his shirt and turns around. "O-oh wow! Looks amazing!" Gavin blushes." Glad you like the tattoo." Nines says as he put his shirt back on. _Hot! _Gavin thought. Nines say him blushing and smirks." I like guys that blush a lot." Nines says as he went back to cooking. Gavin was taken a sip of water and chokes. "Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Corset,Garter belt and Stocking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dared by Bloodrain64.  
Hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Gavin, Connor, and Hank were in a clothing store looking around for clothes to buy. Hank smirks as he sees a corset along with a garter belt. "Need to find some stocking." He says to himself. Connor walks over to Hank and covers his mouth holding back laughter. Hank grabs the corset and garter belt and Connor went to find some stockings.

"Hey, Gavin I find something for you," Hank says and holds up the items. "What the fuck Hank!?" Gavin crosses his arms. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the day," Hank says and smirks. Gavin blushes and grabs the item and went to pay them. Gavin and Connor laugh as they head to Gavin's house. Gavin gets out and heads inside. Nines was typing up a report and looks up. Gavin's face was red and the other two were laughing.

"What is so funny?" Nines asks. "You'll see," Hank says and sits down on the couch. "God you two are the worst!" Gavin yells as he opens the bathroom door and steps into the living room. Nines looks up and blinks. His face had a blue tinge and Gavin glares at Connor and Hank who were having a laughing fit. Nines cross his legs and tries to continue his report.

Gavin saw his movement and chuckles. "Like what you see Nines?" Gavin asks jokingly and puts a hand on his hip. Hank and Connor stood up still laughing. Nines only blush more. "Alright well, we are going now, bye!" Hank says and they head out of the house and into the car and drove off.

Gavin smirks and walks seducingly toward Nines. Nines looks away and begin to type on the computer. Gavin moves and bends his knee down on the couch. "Something wrong?" Gavin asks still smirking. Nines looks up and locks his eyes with Gavin." No, and you being in the corset along with the garter belt and stockings look perfect on you." Gavin blushes and removes his knee from the couch.

Gavin walks away and heads to the bathroom and grabs his clothes and heads to his room. Nines smirks and sends him a text.** Another hint and it's the last one. I love the aggressive attitude that you have and your gray eyes and how you act toward people and I love how you blush so easily. I love how easily jealous you get and I love everything about you. I love you, Gavin. **Gavin got the text and read it. He opens the door and walks into the living room still wearing the corset garter belt and stockings."I love you too." Nines looks up and smiles.

"Come here." He motions Gavin to stand in front of him. Gavin moves and stood in front of him. Nines rests his hands on Gavin's hips and move his hands on Gavin's leg and let his hand take the strap and lifts it and lets it smack against Gavin's skin. Owch hey what the fuck Nines!" Gavin yells. Nines laugh and stood up. "Sorry could help myself." Gavin glares at him and notices the LED blinked yellow." I wonder what would Fowler say about this?" Nines says and heads to the kitchen. "What wait nooo! Don't send him a picture of me!" Gavin yells and runs at Nines. Nines laugh and move out of the way. Both were now chasing each other laughing and having fun.

Suddenly the front door opens and Fowler appears. "What the fuck!?" Gavin screams and scrambles out of the room. Nines laughs and Fowler just shakes his head. "God, what are these dares?" He chuckles and hands Nines a stack of papers for him to do. "Have these done by Friday." He says and leaves. Nines gets up still laughing and sees Gavin with an angry face and flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Nines singing to Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dared by Bloodrain64.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
Song is called "Can't help falling in love with you" By Elvis Presley.

Gavin and Tina were in the break room talking to each other. "So how have you been?" Tina asks as she stirs her tea. "I'm good and me and Nines are dating now." He says and takes a sip of his coffee. Tina squeals and sets her tea down and hugs him. "That's awesome!" She says and Gavin chuckles." Y-yeah it is." He says and they both head out of the break room. Nines was no longer at the desk." Uh weird. He was there when I went into the break room." He mutters and shrugs and sits down.

After ten minutes pass Nines enters the precinct and soft music play which made everyone look around confused. Hank and Connor were smirking at each other and look over to Gavin who was red in the face as Nines hands his a vase filled with flowers. Gavin blushes and sets them down and then Nines grabs Gavin by the hand and begins to sing to him. Gavin blushes even more as Nines held Gavin's hands and begins to slow dance.

**"Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you?**

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you" **

Gavin was surprised that Nines could sing and dance. Nines kept on singing and drawing a crowd. Gavin blushes and Tina took her phone out and starts to record the display. Fowler moves towards Hank and Connor. "Dare Nines to sing?" Hank nods and Fowler smiles and enjoys the show.

**"Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you"**

Soon the music begins to fade and they slowed to a stop and the crowd cheers. Gavin blushes but has a smile on his face. Nine smiles and pulls Gavin into a kiss. The crowd cheers and takes photos of the affection that was displaying. Nines pulls away and Gavin grumbles. Soon everyone went back to work. Gavin had a piece of paper and was drawing Nines. He drew Nines on the floor singing. Nines looked up and smile. "Having fun love?" Gavin looks up and blushes but smiles and nods his head.

"May I see?" He asks. Gavin hands him the paper and Nines smiles. "I guess you love me singing?" Nines claims and looks at Gavin. Gavin smiles and his eyes shine with love and happiness. "I'll sing more whenever you want me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Gavin singing Senpai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is dared to wear a Japanese School boy uniform while singing Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BloodRain64.  
Hope you like it!  
Sorry that it is short.

Nines came home to Gavin singing a song in a Japanese schoolboy uniform. Gavin was in the living room dancing and singing. He turns around and smirks. Nines blushes and watches Gavin as Gavin sings out the lyrics of Senpai.

Nines places the bags on the floor and walks over to Gavin and pulls him close to him. Gavin smirks and sways his hips. Nines sits on the couch and Gavin stands in front of him singing and dancing the song. Nines eyes go dark and filled with lust.

Gavin notices and smiles and giggles. "Enjoying this Nines?" Gavin asks as he sways his hips to the side. Nines growls and stands up and grabs Gavin by the hips and kisses him. Gavin kisses back and wraps his arms around his neck. Nines pulls away and smirks. "Sing again so I can record it." Gavin blushes and shrugs.

Nines recorded the singing and dancing and send it to Tina. Gavin stops and pants. He walks into the kitchen and gets a cup of water. His phone buzzes and Gavin picks it up and his eyes widen. Tina had texted him. "Nines you send it to Tina!" Gavin crosses his arms and pouts. Nines smirks and laughs.

Gavin glares at him and reads the text. **Hahaha, good dance moves and singing! LOL, I bet Nines wants that uniform on the ground! **Gavin sighs and puts the phone down. "Oh well," Gavin says and walks back into the living room. Nines smirk and sits down and Gavin smirks back. Another buzz and Gavin gets his phone. **You have to put ice in your pants for an hour. **It was from Connor and Gavin groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
The next one will be out soon!


	8. Gavin and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is dared to have ice in his pants for an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BloodRain64.

Nines was in the store when he got a text from Connor. He chuckles and heads over to the cold section of the store where they put ice at. He grabs a bag and continues to shop. After he was done he heads home and places the bags on the table. Gavin walks into the kitchen and sees a bag of ice.

"The fuck is that for?" Gavin asks. "It is for you. Connor wants you to have ice in your pants for an hour." Nines as and Gavin sighs and grabs the bag and a cup and puts some ice in the cup and heads to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he comes out and curses. "Fucking hell this is fucking cold!"

Nines laughs and records him. Gavin crosses his arms and flips him the bird. There was a wet spot on his pants and Nines laughs. "Shut up!" Gavin yells." Oh, relaxe Gavin you only have 50 more minutes." Nines says and Gavin rolls his eyes. "When the fuck are you going to get a dare?" Gavin asks and walks into the kitchen. "One day perhaps."

"How much longer?" Gavin whines as they were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Only 10 more minutes," Nines says not looking away from the TV. "Thank god!" Gavin yells and gets up and grabs a towel and place it on the counter. "I need a warm shower." He says and sits back down. Nines smirks. "May I join?" Gavin blushes. "S-Sure."

10 minutes had passed and Gavin stands up along with Nines and heads to the bathroom. Clothes were taken off and ice fell and Gavin groans. "Fucking hell." He says and Nines turns the shower on and warm water sprays out of the showerhead.

Gavin got in first then Nines. Nines chuckles and grabs Gavin by the hips. Gavin gaps and Nines kisses Gavin on the shoulder. "Now that the ice is no longer in the way how about we have some 'fun'?" Nines whispers in Gavin's ear. Gavin shudders and blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Nines in his underwear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is dared to dress up like an Eden sex bot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BloodRain64!  
Enjoy!

Nines had already informed Fowler about his dear so he won't get yelled at. Off course, Fowler laughed and allowed him to do the dare. Nines smirks at himself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. "Are you ready Gavin?" Nines asks. Gavin nods his head and looks up." T-That's the dare?" Gavin went red." Yes, but it is only for the whole day. At least we are doing desk duty." Nines says and opens the front door and heads to the car. "Fucking hell." Gavin mumbles.

People looked at Nines like he was crazy. He was wearing a pair of black boxers with a pink band around them. Some laughed and took photos, a couple of girls tried to flirt with him making Gavin mad. Nines rejected them and sat down. Gavin had his arms crosses and glares at Hank and Connor who were laughing.

Nines couldn't help but laugh at how Gavin was acting. Jealousy ran through Gavin's blood as some other girl and guys talked to him. Nines rests a hand on his arm and smile sweetly. I'm not going anywhere with anyone but you, my dear." Gavin blushes and the two girls face fall and walked off. "Oh please like he is good for you." A male voice says his arm crossed. Gavin glances up and rolls his eyes. "I think he would be better off with me." Nines sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry, but I am taken."

The guy shakes his head and tries to grab Nines by the arm. "Nope." Gavin stood up and grabs the guys arm and pulls it behind his back. "He said he was taken jackass now leave us alone," Gavin growls. Releasing his arm the guy walks away muttering. "Well, then I thought you were going to punch him in the face." Nines states. "I was but I decided to put his arm behind his back," Gavin says and sits down.

Soon it was time for them to go home. Nines and Gavin head to the car and enter the car. A note was on the window and Nines steps out and grabs the note off the car and enters the car again. "What's it saying?" Gavin asks. "It was from Ethan and he gave me his number. " Nines rolls his eyes and crumbles it and toss it out of the car. Gavin smiles and they head home.

The door opens and Gavin was pulling Nines behind him heading to the door. The door opens and Gavin pushes Nines on the bed. Both eyes were filled with lust and want. Gavin licks his lips and kisses Nines. Nines pulls Gavin by the hip kissing him deeply. Gavin moans and pulls away. "I want you now."


	10. Prision Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a prison tattoo by Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BloodRain64!  
Sorry for it being short!  
Hope you enjoy!

Gavin wasn't pleased that he has to get a prison tattoo but at least it was Nines that was giving him the tattoo. Gavin was on the couch shirtless while Nines was getting the needle ready for the inking. It was going to be above his waist. It was going to be 3 dots meaning my life is crazy. It is normally on the hands or around the eyes. 

"Ready?" Nines asks as he gets on his knees and prepares the needle. "Yeah just get it over with." Nines smiles and presses the needle on his skin making small dots. Gavin hissed and clutches the couch pillows. After a few minutes, Nines was done and Gavin looks down. "Nice," Gavin says. Nines gets up and puts the needle and its ink away. 

Shall we take a picture of it to Tina?" Nines asks and Gavin shrugs. "Sure." Nines grabs Gavin's phone and took a picture of him and send it to Tina. Nines sets the phone down and smirks at Gavin. "You think she is going to be pissed?" Nines asks." Most likely."

It was later in the day when they were watching TV and eating dinner when Gavin's phone was buzzing like crazy. Gavin grabs his phone and went to his text messages and grimaces. Ten text messages from Tina. 

** T- WTF **

** T-Why and for what reason? **

** T- It means my life is crazy? Really? **

** T- You have been to jail? **

** T- Surprised you didn't pass out! **

** T- I want a tattoo now.): **

** T-Answer me! **

** T-Gavin!!!!! **

** T- Text me back! **

** T- You better text me now! **

"Well, she is mad but not really," Gavin says and texted her back saying it was a dare for Nines to give him a prison tattoo and how his life is crazy with Nines. Nines chuckles and Gavin smiles." You have gone to jail before right Gavin?" Nines says. "Yeah but that was when I was drunk and punched a cop in the face. Only stayed for three days." Gavin says and places the phone on the table and continues to watch the TV. Nines shake his head. "Of course." He says and Gavin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
